


The Sun Must Set To Rise

by stars28



Series: Fili/Sigrid AU's [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Sigrid has a defined routine on her days off. Fili decides to interrupt.





	The Sun Must Set To Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A Fili/Sigrid fic from me! I've got into the Spider-Man: Homecoming fandom, which explain my absence from this series of fics.
> 
> Based on this idea: 'I found you sleeping on my balcony when I went out to water my plants why are you here and more importantly how did you get here we’re eighteen floors up’ AU.

_“And so lying underneath those stormy skies_  
 _She'd say, "Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, I know the sun must set to rise."_  
  
_This could be_  
 _Para-para-paradise…”_  
**\- Paradise, Coldplay.**

Sigrid woke up pleasantly, no alarms going off in her ear. She loved Thursday mornings as it was the one day of the week she got off from work and therefore could sleep in as long as she liked. It was glorious.

She snuggled back into the mound of pillows that were currently substituting for a boyfriend, which wasn't for lack of trying. She went out and socialised most of the time. Of course she had nights after a long tiring day at work where she did nothing more that eat dinner and collapsed onto the sofa for a few hours of mindless television shows before going to bed at a suitable time.

On her days off, Sigrid had a defined routine; one which she rarely deviated from. First she lay in bed for as long as she fancied, taking pleasure in her comfy double bed and the aforementioned pillows, then she got up to have a shower, leaving her blonde hair to dry out naturally, and finally she made herself breakfast - usually scrambled eggs with bacon and toast - before heading out onto her small balcony to water her few potted plants. Once she had watered her plants, she sat at the small table and rung her Da to update him on her life and to see what he and her youngest sister, who was still living at home, had been up to since last time she rung. 

After laying under her covers dozing for about an hour and a half, she got up and had a shower. Sigrid took the shorts and pink top that made up her pyjamas off, stepping into the warm spray of the shower. She took her time shampooing and then conditioning her hair, after all it was _her_ wages that went on the rent and bills, why _shouldn’t_ she take advantage of the excellent water pressure?

She wasn’t ashamed to admit that, when she first moved out, her Da did contribute to her rent. But since then, she has not only paid him back but also started saving for…something. Sigrid wasn’t quite sure what yet.

Sigrid stepped out of the shower onto a dark grey towel and began to dry herself off with a second, larger towel. Once she was dry, apart from her hair, she left the tiled bathroom and went to her wardrobe to find something suitably comfortable to laze around in for the entire day. As she wasn’t planning on being seen by anyone, Sigrid quickly decided on a pair of worn trackie bottoms and an old t-shirt that she believed used to belong to her Da.

She ambled to the kitchette to assemble herself some breakfast after tying her hair in a quick braid, thinking about what she'd tell her Da about her week. She’d been out with some of her friends from work last weekend and was hoping that they’d ask her again this coming weekend. Plus, she thought that there was a possibility of a promotion at work, which she knew her Da would be proud about.

Once in the sleek modern kitchette, Sigrid began to make breakfast. Scrambling eggs with a fork and then pouring the mixture into the saucepan, she soon had her breakfast underway. It only took a few minutes for her to grill the bacon and toast the bread. She slid everything onto a plate and grabbed a knife and fork from the cutlery draw, walking swiftly towards the glass door that led to her balcony.

“What?!” She said, barely avoiding dropping her plate in shock. Her cutlery hit the floor with a clang.

The young man looked down at her. He had blonde hair, similar to Sigrid’s, except his was messily pinned out of his eyes. He bent at the waist and picked up her fallen cutlery, offering it to her. She took it numbly and placed them and her plate on the glass table.

He grinned sheepishly, shifting awkwardly on the spot, “Err… Hi? I’m Fili?”

Sigrid blinked; trying to figure out where the hell he’d come from. She felt a little embarrassed, seeing as she was in an old t-shirt and trackies, but tried to put that out of her mind. Right now, there were more important things to be think about, such as who the hell was his guy?

“Sigrid,” She replied after a few moments of staring blankly, “And just _how_ did you get up here? We’re eighteen floors up.”

“Oh, yeah well…” Fili scratched the back of his neck, “You see, my brother’s girlfriend hates me – like I mean, full on hates me – and I stayed at my brother’s last night. We went drinking. Anyway, that’s not important. So, his girlfriend arrives without warning, banging madly on the door, and I have to get out of there. There’s nowhere to hide in my brother’s flat, so the logical thing to do is climb onto the neighbour’s balcony. Which is your balcony. Sorry.”

She was baffled as to why would _anybody_ would decide on that course of action, when it wasn’t sensible or sane.

“ _That_ was the logical solution?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, otherwise I’d have to be talking to Kili’s girlfriend right now.” Fili shuddered.

Despite herself, Sigrid was curious. She asked, “Does she hate you that much?”

Fili nodded, “Uh huh. She’s crazy about Kili but can’t stand me at all. Probably because I slept with her and then never called her. Before she and Kili got together obviously.”

Sigrid raised her eyebrows, “That’s a dick move.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know that _now_.”

Before she could stop herself, she said, “Now?”

Fili cringed, looking down at his feet again, “Yeah, I was kind of a dick in my younger years.”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah, ok. So I was a complete dick. But I’ve grown up since then, even if Kili’s girlfriend doesn’t believe it.”

Sigrid hummed in response before saying, “As nice as this has been, I feel like you should probably go now.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. How do you get out of this apartment? I mean, it’s probably exactly like Kili’s next door, but I’d feel a little weird. I barely know you and you don’t know me, so yeah. It’d be weird. I should shut up now.”

Against her own will, laughter burst out of her mouth. “You are hopeless! Oh my God! You just can’t keep your mouth shut can you?”

Fili grinned a little, “Apparently not.”

She led him to the front door of her flat. She watched, amused, as he looked both ways down the corridor before exiting. She shut the door behind him as he left, shaking her head at the bizarreness of that meeting.

Still, at least Sigrid had an entertaining story to tell her Da.

**Author's Note:**

> From the title, this sounds all profound and shit. It’s really not. Still, kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
